Insecurities and Insomnia
by MistressMorphine
Summary: It's Aaron's first night at the Pokemon League and he can't sleep. Luckily Lucian's there to quell any insecurities about his place in the Elite Four. Pre-slashy, EliteUnderShipping


Frick! I pressed the backspace when I was editing this. Okay, I have to go from scratch now...too bad I don't remember what I was saying exactly. Oh yeah, this was inspired by a dream I had last night about Aaron with a Wurmple doll asking Lucian if he could sleep in his room because he couldn't sleep in his. (Normally I can never sleep when I'm anywhere that isn't my bed. For some reason, I always wake up extremely early whenever I'm sleeping somewhere else.) Aaron's insecurity may seem a bit OOC (then again, I don't know enough of the boy's personality to know if I'm getting it wrong or not. I still haven't seen his anime debut yet. Speaking of which, does anyone know where I could see the episodes online?), but when you think about it, he's got a lot of pressure being put on him now. He's now considered one of the best Pokemon masters in the region and that kind of pressure in bound to make a teenager nervous. I hope I got Lucian down a little better. A dash of sarcasm, but mostly wisdom coming from the Psychic Master. This isn't incredibly slashy, more pre-slashy-ness. It has a really fluffy scene at the end, but that's the closest it comes to being slash. I haven't really found a plot that goes along with slashy goodness yet. I didn't want to add any slash because it's Aaron's first night and that just feels like I'm jumping into it. So yeah. Pre-slashy, but still fluffy. I'll try to have the next thing I write include something more than just pre-slash.

I want to say Aaron's about 14-15 in this and Lucian's probably 3-4 years older. I haven't given a lot of thought to their ages yet. Maybe that's what I'll do next, come up with ages for them xD

Anyways, I don't own Pokemon or anything mentioned in this. I do own a Turtwig pillow though.

Oh, and yeah, it's unbetaed again. My friend Liz (who doesn't have an account here and shall be solely referred to as Liz or Lizard) agreed to beta for me, but she's currently at a graduation party in MA until tomorrow. When you see this Liz, hope you had fun! This is dedicated to you my friend.

* * *

Aaron was tired. He had spent the last few hours tossing and turning in an attempt to get to sleep. It was his first night at the Elite Four castle and he couldn't get to sleep in the bed they had given him. The bed itself wasn't his problem. After years of sleeping outside or in Pokémon centers, a real bed was a luxury, especially when said bed was one of the nicest in Sinnoh. When you were one of the best Pokémon trainers in the region, you were given the nicest things. However, the dark and empty room just intimidated Aaron. He hadn't gotten a chance to unpack much and the unfamiliar room felt daunting. The Bug Master finally gave up on sleeping and made his way to the kitchen, a Wurmple doll in his arms.

Aaron walked into the kitchen area to find Lucian drinking tea. He immediately blushed and hid the stuffed doll behind his back. He was the youngest of the Elite Four by a couple of years and didn't want to give them any more reason to think of him as a little kid. The Psychic Master merely quirked an eyebrow, causing Aaron to flush deeper upon realizing he was caught.

"So what are you doing up so late?" The Bug Master asked in a tone that was desperately trying to sound casual.

"I could ask you the same question," Lucian replied calmly. He finished off his tea and stared pointedly at the younger male, waiting for an answer.

"I asked you first." Aaron countered. He closed his eyes miserably when he realized how immature that sounded. He wanted the other League members to take him seriously as a Pokémon master and so far all he had done was convince the strongest of the Elite Four that he was a little kid. Lucian decided to take pity on the younger male and began to boil more water.

"Couldn't sleep?" The purple-haired man asked. Aaron looked up, slightly surprised that the other male knew, and nodded shyly. "I know the feeling. I couldn't sleep my first night here either. It's going to take some getting used to, but it gets easier." The Bug Master fidgeted, holding the Wurmple in his arms. The Pokédoll had always reminded him of home; his mother had given it to him the day he began his Pokémon journey.

"I don't even know if I belong here and now I'm supposed to call this place home." Aaron looked up at the older male, looking much younger and more vulnerable than when he first came to the League. Lucian was taken aback; the boy front of him was much different than the energetic male he had met earlier in the day.

"If you didn't belong here, you wouldn't have been chosen to be one of the Elite Four," Lucian began. "You're here for a reason. If you doubt that, other people will begin to doubt it as well. What happened to the Aaron that I met before, the one who said his goal was to be as perfect as his Pokémon?"

Aaron hugged the Wurmple against his chest. "He realized how much pressure he has on him to be the best. It's one thing when you're just a trainer. No one expects you to be great." Lucian smiled kindly and placed a cup of tea in front of the green-haired boy. Aaron quietly thanked him and began drinking the tea.

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." Upon seeing the confused look on the boy's face, Lucian explained. "It's a quote from William Shakespeare's _The Twelfth Night_. The quote virtually explains itself. You will be great, no matter how you attain this greatness." Aaron's face flushed a light pink upon hearing the praise. The Bug Master placed the mug in the sink, feeling a lot more confident from Lucian's words. "You should get to bed soon. You don't want to oversleep tomorrow. Bertha's quite frankly frightening when you miss one of her meals.

"Would you mind if I slept with you?" Aaron asked timidly. The double meaning of the phrase hit him when he saw Lucian's face flush. He began stammering in an attempt to rectify his mistake. "I meant would you mind if I slept in your room? I still haven't unpacked and my room is really lonely. It's just for…never mind."

Lucian knew a soft spot was already forming for the boy when he smiled and led him to his room. Once they got to his room, Aaron snuggled underneath the covers with the Pokédoll in his arms and murmured his thanks sleepily. Despite how difficulty he had trying to sleep in his room, the young teenager had no problem getting to sleep in Lucian's bed.

When Bertha came in the morning to reprimand Lucian for oversleeping, she found Aaron snuggled up against Lucian. The Wurmple had fallen to the floor at some point in the night and the Aaron's arm had wrapped itself around the Psychic Master's waist as a way to replace the fallen toy. Bertha smiled and shut the door quietly; she didn't have the heart to disturb the two males. She would, however, chew them out later for missing breakfast.

A few days later, an Espeon doll turned up outside Lucian's door with the word thanks scribbled on a note card. He didn't need to guess who the mysterious giver was. Instead the purple-haired male just picked up the Pokédoll fondly and brought it into his room.

* * *

I felt that the Shakespeare quote was extremely fitting. Not only does it help with Lucian's speech, it makes sense considering he's a total bookworm. Shakespeare makes sense coming from him.

I had to add a little bit of Bertha. I adore the entire Elite Four and can't help but mention at least one of them. Besides, no one misses one of Bertha's meals. Mealtime is her time and you don't miss a meal. (Sounds like my grandmother actually xD) Anyways, I'd adore you if you reviewed this. Really, I'd absolutely adore you. Feedback is _greatly_ appreciated. Flames shall be fed to my Rapidash for they make her coat shiny.


End file.
